Hikari's protector
by Rinchans flower
Summary: (Sequel to Hikari no Yami) Ryou and Bakura spend a night alone, when Ryou's dad come's in drunk (Ryou/Bakura)


I keep getting reviews for a sequel, look what you've done people you've made me wanna write one! ^^. I wasn't going to write one but here I am anyway. First of all I'd like to thank   
Yami Tsuki Tenshi,   
Kaneda-Shotaro,   
Aisling Kaiba,   
GamerGirl,   
Cat,   
Lady Geuna for clearing up Bakura's name for me! ^^(THANK YOU!!!) (Anyone else who reviewed my first fic I'd like to thank them, FF.net tells me I have 10 reviews and I only see 6, then when I click on my fic it tell me I only have 5…Grrrrr)  
For all you meidaminner people I'd like to thank Huntin Draik 2 for reviewing ^^. (Let's see here…uh…) Oh! Before I forget, some people want me to do a sequel to "A puppy's gift" but I have NO CLUE what to do for it! Please, Please, Please help me! If you have any ideas e-mail me, or put it in you're review. Please! Help! I'd love to hear you're ideas!  
One last note, I'm making a web page soon, I love to post anyone's fanfics! Please! (puppy eyes) Ok all you have to do is e-mail me, send a link to your fic, or the fic. The name you wanna go under, and I'll post it! ^^. Please? I wanna post other's fanfics besides mine! ^.~ Thanks and enjoy the fic!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (I'm just a poor anime fan;.;)  
  
/Ryou/  
//Bakura//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If there were many tears falling down,   
Every heart would become gentle.  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
Every heart can be satisfied.  
  
  
(Ryou)  
  
I hummed to myself as I cleaned the dishes. No, I don't like doing the dishes, I hate it actually. I hate how my hands get all wrinkly, and all the pots and pans smell like crud. But if I hum to myself I can make this go faster. I scrunched up my face as I cleaned the pots from today. Chili, it just had to be chili. I finished and quickly put all the things away.  
Tonight Bakura and I were going to watch a movie. I was absolutely giddy, that sounds really pathetic I know, but I can't help it. I don't remember him being so nice to me since I was sick and he filled in for me at school. I don't know, it was odd. It was like he was really upset when he came back. And, and he seemed so caring after that. I bit my lip. I really don't remember much after that…I guess I was so sick that I just fell asleep. He's never said anything about that day. I've asked him about a hundred times about school that day but he won't answer me. I chose to drop it.  
I convinced him to see "The Mummy", an American film. It was just translated into Japanese, so I wanted to watch it with Bakura. Once I told him it took place in Egypt he was interested to say the least.   
"Does a certain Know-it-all pharaoh die?" he asked me.  
"Well A pharaoh got killed by his high priest…" I told him.  
He shrugged. "Ah, close enough!" he said.  
I laughed at that. Sometimes he could be really funny. I got the popcorn ready and some sodas. I set them down by the TV. I called to Bakura.  
/Hey Bakura? It's ready. /  
//All right then! I can't wait until the pharaoh dies! //  
I laughed as he came out from the ring. An evil smirk crossed his face. He jumped onto the couch and waited for me to get ready. I placed the movie in and sat next to him. He sat up and loosely put his arm around me. A blush found it's way to my cheeks. He had his arm around me; maybe it was just to relax but still. I decided to enjoy it while I could. I mean it's rare when Bakura's acting sweet.   
I relaxed against him, and sighed. I felt him stiffen. I looked up at him.  
"Are you ok with me leaning against you?" I asked.  
A weird look passed through his eyes; I couldn't make out what it was. I just looked in to his hard brown eyes. We stayed like that for a long time. Then there was a loud noise. I jumped and looked to the TV. The movie had started. Bakura grinned and focused his attention to the TV. I sighed.  
What was he going to say? I know he wanted to say something…but, what? I went back to watching the movie with him. I could still feel his hand around my shoulders. Just a very light touch. I blushed softly and smiled.   
  
I was frightened by the never-ending night,  
So I prayed to the distant stars.  
In endlessly repeating time,  
We were searching for love,  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Bakura)  
  
I felt my hikari fall asleep in my arm, damn Ryou we're only in the middle of the movie too. It was pretty good too. Besides the bad dubbing, I stilled liked it, well it did take place in MY home. I didn't like the priest though, he was too wimpy. He got himself killed for a woman. Baka. Feh, I would never do that!   
I felt Ryou move and slightly moan into my chest. I turned to look at him and touched his hair. It was soft, very soft, I think he just washed it.   
I closed my eyes, thinking about that one time…That one time I watched him while he was sick. He said those words to me. Damn him. I answer him and he doesn't even remember! I grew angry. The nest day when he woke up he didn't remember anything, ANYTHING. I wanted to hit him, I wanted to yell at him, I just wanted…No. I can't hit him. Damn you. You're doing this on purpose aren't you? You're trying to hurt me. You're waiting for that one moment when you can get me when I let my guards down…  
I looked at the sleeping boy again. His lips were slightly open, a soft expression was cast upon his small face. I reach my hand out, just to touch him…  
I pull my hand back quickly, damn. I can't touch you, my hikari. I rested my head on his. I just listened to him breath as the credits rolled for the end of the movie. Hikari now I can't stop the movie now. And it's all you fault. Maybe I should wake him up. No, I can't he's, he's…I can't say it…  
I rubbed my head on his and brushed my fingers around his face. Very soft…He's very soft. I closed my eyes and started to drift off into dreamland. Before I could fall asleep I heard a loud crash, and some laughing. I popped my head up and snarled. Whoever was waking me up was going to pay.   
I gently set down my Hikari and went to see what the commotion was. I stumbled my way downstairs and looked into the kitchen.  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
  
There was Ryou's father, drunk as hell, with a young skimpily dressed woman. He was laughing and kissing her, he set he on the table. Oh, I see now. She was a prostitute. He must have paid her a lot , she was attractive. By the looks of it, she knew what she was doing. She smirked and turned my way.  
"Hon, looks like we got a night owl here," she said, her high pitched voice ringing my ears.  
His father looked my way and gave me a loopy smile, I glared at him.  
"T-That's my sun, Baaakuuuraaaa," he announced.   
I rolled my eyes, at his drunkenness.  
"No" I said slowly. "I'm not your son, just a copy,"  
"A cooopy?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh! The moooorree the 'erry er!" he cried out swaying side to side.  
The woman laughed and made her way to me. She smiled at me seductively.  
"Now, now, now…You're awful pretty aren't you? Why don't you join us? Have some 'bonding' time with Daddy and me," she said and winked.  
I smirked. "You couldn't handle me woman," I said.  
She laughed, "Oh really, big man aren't we? Let's put your money where your mouth is…" and she started to take off he shirt.  
I shook my head and pulled he shirt closed. He looked at me wide eyed. Shocked I had turned her down.  
"Trust me, I wouldn't want to fuck you even if the you were the last human on earth." I said.  
She glared at me. "Looks like somebody's gay," she snarled.  
I smirked. "That's what you say to all men don't you?"  
He looked at me wide eyed again, and shoved me away. He pointed angrily at my father.  
"I don't care how much you paid me! I will not stay here with this brat!" she screamed and left.  
Too drunk to care he waved goodbye to the woman, and she left in a huff. He looked at me stupidly.  
"If ou're not my son, then who 're u?" he asked smiling.  
I sighed again. Better not to answer him. Just by answering him will provoke stupid questions. I grabbed him by the waist and helped him up to his room. He smiled stupidly and started humming to himself. I shook my head in disgust.   
  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
Someday our souls will unite,  
We will give peaceful approval.  
In endlessly repeating time,  
We know why we are living.  
  
What was wrong with this man? Why did his drink himself to a stupid? I set him on his bed, I crossed my arms and glared at him.  
"Why were you drinking?" I asked.  
"Tired…"  
"I don't care, what if Ryou would have found you?" I asked, my voice starting to raise.   
"I love Ryou…" he said slowly.  
I nodded for him to go on.  
"He's like his mommy…Too much like his Mom. I can't get her out of my head. Now that his getting older he reminds me too much of her. If I drink then he goes away, and she goes away…and I can't hurt him…" he said starting to fall asleep.  
I frowned at him. Hatred is starting to grow for him. I couldn't believe him…Had he done something to him with out me knowing? Had Ryou not told me? No…I would be able to tell by now.   
I went into Ryou's room. He was still asleep, good I'm glad he didn't hear that. I reached for him and took the millennium ring from his neck. I then took it into his father's room. I held it above his father's head and it started to glow. Soon I was transported into his father's memory [1].   
I looked around. It seemed like a normal, happy father. I walked around, birthday parties, wedding, Ryou's birth. Nothing odd. I walked farther. I landed on something dark, something hidden. I reached out and touched it. I gasped as it engulfed me. I felt it's darkness gather around me, touch me, hold onto me. I opened to eyes and watched the memory enfold in my eyes.   
Ryou…after his mother left. Why? Why had she left? I watched him play. He moved the toys around, laughing and giggling every now and then. Even I felt myself soften at this scene. He was so carefree. His father, I could see his father enter the room. He was staggering, was he hurt? No, he was drunk again. I felt myself harden inside at this.   
He came up to Ryou, and fell to the ground. Ryou shouted and ran to his father. He hugged his father trying to wake him up. He wasn't waking up. Then I saw him snake his hands around Ryou's back. Panic filled in my heart. No! No! Ryou get away! He father got up and pulled him into an embrace. Ryou seemed content and hugged his father. His father pulled his face in and kissed his son. Ryou gasped and pulled away. His father started talking to him.  
"Don't tell anyone ok? This is between you and me. It's okay for me to do this…"   
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
so shine  
Memories of everything has settled,  
This is a warm place to be.  
The stars separate us from the future,  
We are always so brilliant,  
  
  
Ryou nodded and closed his eyes. I started yelling I pushed the memory away from me. I gasped as I woke up standing over Ryou's father.   
I glared at the man. Bastard…How dare he…How dare he touch waits mine! I should kill him! My hands started to tremble. I was full with anger. I have never felt a strong feeling, desire…to kill. I was very close. But something stopped me.   
I looked down at the ring in my hand. Ryou's ring. Ryou would be upset if I killed his father. Everything just drained from me. I couldn't do anything. I blindly walked to Ryou's room. I made it there with out hurting myself. Ryou's father never hurt him…never beat him…just lusted him. He was in love with his own son. I understood why the mother had left. With the father in the state he was in, he would not be able to love her and Ryou at the same time. I cursed softly. Ryou you just seem to attract everyone don't you?  
I watched his eyes stir and lookup into mine. His eyes grew soft and he smiled.  
"You look cold, come on I'll let you sleep with me," He said, and yawned.  
I crawled into the blanket with him with out hesitation. He closed the covers around us and smiled softly.   
"Thank you Bakura,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ryou)  
  
I looked around me. Sunlight poured in everywhere. It was morning. I looked nest to me. Bakura, Bakura was still there. A smile came to my face. He was awake and watching me. I smiled and scooted closer to him. He didn't stop watching me, but put his arms around me. I sighed contently.  
/You're being friendly. /  
//Hai. //  
/Why? /  
//Tired… //  
I giggled and turned my head so I could sit up on my elbows. I looked him in the eye. He stared at me back, not blinking. He reached out and touched my lips I shuddered under the touch. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I gasped as he slid his tongue in quickly. He became more forceful when I didn't respond immediately. He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. I stopped him and looked him in the eye again. He watched me unmoving.   
"I love you," I said.  
He closed his eyes and placed himself on top of me. He breathed into my neck.  
"I know," he said.  
I gasped and held on to him. Trying to hold back my tears. I felt him grab on to my neck and pull me close as he turned me to the side.  
"I'll protect you,"  
He began to stroke my back softly, my heart melted, it began to beat faster.  
"I'll keep you away from him…"  
I closed my eyes; I knew what he meant by him. How did he know? I didn't want him to know about father. I love my father, but…he can do things that scare me. I want to be safe. Please protect me Bakura! I feel so alone…  
"I love you,"  
  
So shine.  
In endlessly repeating time,  
We were searching for love,  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
In endlessly repeating time,   
We know why we are living.   
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I finished that up kinda fast…. not one of my best works! I know now not to rush! Ryou father never  
raped him, just kissed him and touched him stuff like that. Another song fic! Song: Every heart from Inu-yasha (I love that anime!)  
[1]- I don't know what powers the millennium items can do. I just kinda made that up! 


End file.
